D'enfant à homme
by Akai-ito-san
Summary: Mello vient de quitter la Wammy's House pour poursuivre seul Kira. Alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre son destin en main, il repense à ses années passé au sein de l'orphelinat, avec Matt... Pensé centré sur l'adolescence, la puberté.


**Je sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai écrit cette fiction, mais une chose est sûre, elle est passé xD**  
 **Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis contenté d'écrire sans penser à la suite, en une après-midi, et sans relire (donc pas corrigé), parce que si je relis, je sais que je vais trouver tous les défauts et que je ne pourrais jamais me satisfaire de ce que j'ai fait.**  
 **Je corrigerais tous ça quand j'aurais pris un certain recule.**  
 **Je vous présente donc la version alpha**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au manga Death Note, soit à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Obha.**

 **Rating M parce que... parce que j'aime être libre de ce que j'écris ! Voilà ! x)**

* * *

Une main posée négligemment devant ses yeux, les protégeant de la lumière crue d'un soleil au zénith, le jeune homme allongé sur l'herbe jaunît par les rayons ultra-violet réfléchissait intensément à la suite des évènements.

Il n'avait que 15 ans, 15 années passées sur cette terre à tenter d'être meilleur qu'un autre, meilleur que lui, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ce pour quoi ils avaient été élevés ne se concrétise des années trop tôt et ne le force à jeter les armes au profit de son éternel rival, grand gagnant d'une guerre dont il était le seul combattant.

Near…

Ce garçon, un petit albinos de deux ans son cadet, avait gagné sa bataille. Il était le premier, le successeur officiel d'un homme que personne ne pourrait jamais égalé, pas même lui, et tout ça parce que ce jeune homme ruminant de sombres pensés, répondant au nom de Mello, avait décidé de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler loin de lui.

Travailler ensemble, lui et ce gamin insondable, avait proposé Roger, mais il en était hors de question. Plutôt chercher seul, sans aucun moyen à sa disposition, à démasquer la vérité, plutôt que de profiter de toute l'aide qu'aurait pu lui procurer une coopération.

Matt…

Son colocataire et premier ami à l'orphelinat pour surdoué dans lequel il avait grandi, mûri, nourrit sa soif de supériorité et son égo démesuré pour un enfant de son âge. Un garçon de trois mois plus jeune que lui, au caractère flegmatique et en totale opposition avec celui sanguin de Mello.

Si le blond s'énervait à la moindre opportunité, le rouquin, lui, semblait ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux. Cette différence de caractère était sans nul doute la principale cause de cette amitié souvent jugée comme improbable.

Matt était le seul à supporter les excentricités de Mello sans craquer et Mello le seul à parvenir à se satisfaire des monosyllabes servant de réponse au jeune no-life.

Car si le plus jeune n'était pas très bavard, pas spécialement impliqué dans l'activité de groupe ou les cours en eux-mêmes, il suffisait bien souvent de mettre une console quelconque entre les mains pour le voir quitter définitivement la planète terre.

Que ce soit pour jouer, hacker, trifouiller tel bidule pour le changer avec un autre, Matt perdait toute notion du présent lorsqu'il s'afférait sur son ordinateur ou sa game boy.

Mais Mello s'en foutait, il pouvait parler pour deux.

Car si le roux semblait se foutre royalement de ses paroles, n'y réagissant pour ainsi dire pas, le plus âgé des deux n'avait pas tardé à remarquer que ce n'était là qu'une apparence.  
Sous son masque de flegme, Matt enregistrait chacune des informations parvenant à ses oreilles.

Les années passaient et, une fois rentré dans cette période ingrate nommé adolescence, son ami semblait s'être légèrement ouvert et consentait enfin à parler d'autre chose que des devoirs commun et des nouveaux jeux qui sortirait le mois prochain.

.

 _Le corps de Mello changeait doucement, des poils poussaient à des endroits qu'il aurait jugé comme incongru si un cours d'éducation sexuelle ne leur avait pas été donné quelque temps plus tôt, et une certaine partie de son corps semblait tendre à s'agrandir elle aussi, suivant la direction de son corps filiforme que nombre de personne jugeaient androgyne._

 _Dans le lit voisin au sien, chaque jour et chaque nuit, le corps de son ami devait sans nul doute en faire de même._

 _Mais ils n'en parlaient pas, jamais._

 _Leurs slips kangourou furent troqués pour des caleçons laissant plus ample liberté à leurs corps nouvellement formé et leurs voix d'enfants se transformèrent lentement pour prendre une teinte plus grave, plus adulte._

 _A 13 ans, leurs pubertés étaient déjà bien entamées._

 _Un matin, Mello s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, alors qu'il avait été réveillé par le son des draps qui se froissent, il avait aperçu son compagnon de chambré se lever discrètement et, sans un bruit, se diriger vers la salle de bain, un nouveau bas de pyjama surplombé d'un caleçon dans les bras._

 _Le son de l'eau s'écoulant dans le lavabo de leur salle de bain commune rompit le silence environnant et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Matt ressortait, changé. Une éponge en main, il se dirigea vers son lit, toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et entreprit de frotter une partie du matelas et de la couette, jetant de temps à autre un regard au jeune-homme faisant semblant de dormir._

 _Se laissant choir sur son lit encore humide, Matt se recouvrit de sa couette et, quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration régulière empli à nouveau la pièce, signe qu'il s'était rendormi._

 _Les yeux ouvert dans la pénombre, Mello se questionna sur ce qu'il venait de voir, n'étant pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

 _Matt était trop grand pour avoir fait pipi au lit, et, de toute façon, il aurait eu besoin de plus d'aller-retour pour nettoyer un lit ainsi souillé par la vessie d'un garçon de 12 ans._

 _Heureusement –ou malheureusement- pour lui, le blondinet eut la réponse à sa question quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il se réveillait pantelant d'un rêve qu'il ne parvenait à se remémorer._

 _Les deux garçons étaient devenu des hommes, ou presque._

.

Le soleil tapant sur ses vêtements d'un noir d'encre, le faisant transpirer, Mello sourit en direction du ciel parfaitement dégagé s'étendant à perte de vue.

Ces souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain lui faisait lentement prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lui qui aimait à se penser le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus débrouillard de tous. Lui, l'éternel deuxième rêvant de surpasser Near. Lui, l'homme qui, moins de trois années auparavant n'était encore qu'un enfant. Lui, qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui livré à lui-même et au reste du monde sans aucun soutien.

Il était facile de parler, de se pensé supérieur aux autres, mais lorsque les profs et les autres camarades de classes n'étaient plus là pour l'encadrer, le soutenir et veillé à sa sécurité, il était bien plus difficile de garder son aplomb d'antan.

Il n'était encore qu'un gamin, il le savait. Exit son QI surdéveloppé et son caractère brut de pomme, une fois seul dans ce vaste monde, il n'était pas plus préparé que n'importe qui d'autre.

Peut-être même moins qu'un autre.

Aujourd'hui, à la tombée de la nuit, il avait décidé de rentrer en contact avec une petite organisation de malfrats du quartier, espérant obtenir d'eux des informations intéressantes sur ce dénommé Kira ayant causé la perte de leur modèle à tous, quitte à devoir vendre son corps et son âme pour ça.

En partant, il avait juré de capturer cet homme, se criminel, avant Near, et tous les moyens serons bons pour y parvenir.

Roger, Matt, Linda, et tous les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat à qui il n'avait jamais dit au revoir. Le jour où il reviendrait vers eux, le corps de ce prétendu Dieu se balancera au bout d'une corde.

Cette seule certitude lui permettait de se lever chaque matin depuis qu'il avait quitté son cocon, lui donnait la force d'avancer et de trouver seul le moyen de venir à bout de ce Kira.

.

 _Lorsqu'il était petit, âgé de seulement 7 ans, Mello se souvenait d'avoir demandé à Matt s'il se souvenait de son passé._

 _Brisant un interdit tacite, il lui avait ensuite révélé le sien, sans trop savoir pourquoi il ressentait ainsi le besoin de se confier au rouquin. Sûrement que la perspective de perdre pour toujours son identité le terrifiait, qu'il souhaitait que, au moins, une personne sache ce qu'il avait été avant de devenir Mello. Sache qui était ce Mihael Kheel disparu des documents officiels._

 _Matt n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude, laissant Mello déverser le contenu de son cœur d'enfant sans bouger._

 _Il lui avait raconté son enfance en ancienne URSS, lui avait parlé des croyances de ses parents, le forçant à se rendre à la messe tous les week-ends alors que l'enfant âgé de tout juste trois ans trouvait déjà tous ces idéaux religieux surfaits._

 _Il lui avait parlé de leurs morts, tués par des mafieux d'un camp adverse. Parlé de son arrivé en Amérique alors qu'il n'avait pas même 4 ans et des tests qu'on lui avait fait passé avant de le conduire ici, quelques jours avant son cinquième anniversaire._

 _Levant les yeux de sa console de jeu, l'enfant s'était alors contenté d'une seule phrase. Une phrase en réponse à l'intégralité de la tirade du blond. Une phrase que ce dernier se rappelait encore parfaitement._

 _« Mail Jeevas… C'est mon nom »_

 _Une phrase, une seule, simple mais efficace. Aucun détail sur sa vie passé, rien de plus qu'un nom. Un nom que Mello serait le seul à savoir. Et c'était plus que suffisant._

.

Mail… Comme un E-mail…

Allongé sur l'herbe, observant le soleil décliner doucement à l'horizon, Mello ne put s'empêcher de sourire, prononçant ce nom interdit entre ses lèvres.

Mail… Ce nom, il lui allait à la perfection.

.

 _Ici, à la Wammy's House, l'âge n'avait pas d'importance, seules les connaissances comptaient. C'est pourquoi les classes mélangeaient parfois des élèves de 5 à 12 ans, parfois des enfants avec des adultes._

 _Mello, Matt et Near étaient dans la même classe, ainsi que Linda, de deux ans l'aînée du blond, et d'autre jeunes génies tel que Mark et Raëlle, deux jumeaux ex aequo en sixième place du classement._

 _Les 15 premiers du classement étaient dans une classe, les 15 derniers dans une autre._  
 _Chaque mois, un test leur était remis et, en fonction des résultats, le tenant des classes pouvait varier du tout au tout._

 _D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, lui, Near et Matt avaient toujours tenu le peloton de tête._

 _Near en première place, lui en second, et Matt en bon troisième._

 _Parfois, Mello se demandait si son ami ne faisait pas exprès de rester derrière lui, se contentant du stricte minimum pour ne pas perdre en grade, mais il préférait chasser ces pensées._

 _Le rouquin préférait ses jeux aux devoirs, voilà tout…_

 _Les cours en eux-mêmes étaient pour la plupart les mêmes que dans une école normal. Des cours de langues, de math, de physique, d'SVT ou d'économie, mais poussé bien plus loin qu'ils ne le devraient pour des enfants de leurs âge. Les seules véritables différences avec une école quelconque étaient leurs TP du week-end…_  
 _Chaque vendredi soir, Roger venait leurs distribuer d'anciennes enquêtes résolu par L, à faire en groupe ou en solo, et leurs demandait d'étudier les dossiers durant leurs temps libre du samedi et du dimanche avant de rendre leurs premières hypothèses pour le lundi suivant._

 _Au début, les enquêtes étaient simple et les profs aidaient à leurs résolution, elles ne duraient en générale pas plus d'une semaine ou deux, mais passé un certain nombre de réussite, les enfants étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et plusieurs semaines pouvaient s'écouler avant que le corriger de leurs résultats ne leurs parviennent._

 _C'était en grande partie en fonction des résultats de ces enquêtes que les élèves étaient réparties dans une classe ou dans l'autre._

 _Near était le plus fort à ce jeu, suivit de près par un Mello ne manquant pas une occasion pour s'en prendre à l'albinos, faisant parfois preuve d'une mauvaise fois faisant rire sous cape un rouquin au visage impassible, les yeux rieurs sous son épaisse paire de goggles._

 _Une paire de goggles que, de mémoire de Mello, l'enfant avait toujours eut._

 _Si le blond ne se défaisait jamais de son chapelet, Matt, lui, c'était sa sempiternelle paire de goggle qui ne le quittait jamais. D'abord porté en collier autour de son cou puis, une fois assez grand pour les enfiler, sur son nez fier._

.

Regardant le ciel viré à l'orange, le vent frais de début de soirée faisant frissonner sa peau peu de temps avant encore brûlée par les rayons du soleil, Mello laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse fin, glisser sous son T-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre plat, effleurant sa fine pilosité allant de son nombril jusqu'à sa toison pubienne.

.

 _Matt venait de fêté son quatorzième anniversaire une semaine auparavant et, alors qu'il s'afférait sur son nouveau jeu PC, Mello ne put s'empêcher de lui poser cette question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis de nombreux mois déjà._

 _« Matt ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà mesu… Non, laisse… »_

 _Se coupa-t-il finalement, honteux d'avoir même osé penser à poser cette question._

 _Ce n'était, en soit, qu'une curiosité adolescente. Un besoin de comparaison pour se sentir dans la normalité, mais même pour un garçon aussi directe que Mello, ce genre de question ne pouvait être posé de bout en blanc._

 _Quittant des yeux l'écran holographique de son ordinateur, Matt reporta son attention sur son camarade de chambre, notant au passage les légères rougeurs maculant ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles._

 _Imperceptiblement, un sourire étira la commissure des lèvres du rouquin alors que, ne quittant pas son ami des yeux, il répondit d'une voix égale._

 _« Oui »_

 _Les yeux écarquillés, le blond fixa le plus jeune avec stupéfaction. Avait-il réellement compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demandé ? D'aucun auraient pu penser que non, mais Mello le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que Matt ne répondait que lorsqu'il était sûr de la question._

 _Comme pour confirmer ses pensés, le roux reprit, d'un ton laissant transparaitre un amusement manifeste ayant tôt fait d'accentué les rougeurs du blond._

 _« Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ? »_

 _« Pas… Pas vraiment… »_

 _Nia Mello, ne parvenant plus à soutenir le regard de son ami, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir lancé le sujet._

 _Il avait certes réussi la prouesse de faire sourire Matt, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas pour qu'il se foute de sa gueule…_

 _« T'inquiète pas Mello, pour ce que j'en ai vu, t'as pas à rougir du tien »_

 _Une nouvelle fois, l'ainsi interpelé se retourna vers son camarade, les yeux comme des soucoupes, ne s'attendant décidément pas à ça._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Tu dors en caleçon, tu sais ? Et tu a tendance à bouger durant ton sommeil… Parfois, tu te découvres… »_

 _Ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, le blond se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours mal à l'aise, mais néanmoins rassuré par les insinuations de son ami._

 _Alors comme ça, il était normal._

 _Tant mieux._

 _« D'ailleurs Mello, de quoi tu rêves, la nuit ? »_

 _Une nouvelle fois, le visage du susnommé prit une couleur pivoine. Manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, il leva son regard vers son camarade et s'emporta._

 _« Non mais ça va pas ? Est-ce que moi je te demande de quoi tu rêves la nuit hein ?! »_

 _S'énerva le blond, honteux à l'idée que l'autre sache ce qui le mettait dans un tel état sitôt le matin, ne pensant même pas au fait que la question qu'il avait lui-même posé était elle aussi bien indiscrète._

 _« De toi. »_

 _Répondit Matt du tac au tac, sans ciller, alors que Mello envoyait valser ses paroles d'un geste de la main._

 _« C'est pas drôle ! »_

 _Le rouquin haussa les épaules, ne rajoutant rien, peu désireux d'attiser la colère de son ami, et retourna à son jeu._

.

Doucement, la lumière des lampadaires remplaçait celle solaire et, alors que les passants rentraient tranquillement chez eux, Mello se décida à se lever et épousseté ses vêtements couvert de terre, frissonnant imperceptiblement a ce changement soudain de température.

.

 _Cette nuit-là, Matt ne parvenait pas à dormir, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les différents scénarios possible pour finir ce niveau et passé à l'étape supérieure sans game over. La vie, contrairement à ses jeux vidéo, ne laissait aucun continue._

 _Car oui, c'était à sa propre vie, pensé comme à l'un de ses jeux, que le jeune geek était en train de réfléchir._

 _Derrière lui, il entendait Mello bouger, mais décida de rester immobile, faignant de dormir pour ne pas être dérangé dans ses réflexions, mais ce fut sans compté sur le blond._

 _Le bruit de tissu froissé fut bientôt suivit par des gémissements à peine audible, comme étouffer par un oreiller, et des plaintes ne laissant nul doute quant à l'activité à laquelle s'adonnait Mello._

 _Se figeant, le roux retint son souffle, dos à son camarade._

 _Si Mello voyait qu'il était réveillé, pas sûr qu'il ne lui adresse la parole ni ne le regarde dans les yeux durant les mois qui suivaient._

 _Un dernier gémissement contenu emplissant la pièce, un dernier froissement de drap, puis le silence._

 _Doucement, sans un bruit, Matt laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre la limite de son pubis et, les yeux fermés, entreprit de soulager son membre douloureux toujours emprisonné par son étau de tissu._

 _Ce que Mello ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, après tout…_

.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Matt était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouvert, contemplant comme chaque jour la chambre vide de cette ombre colérique la remplissant de vie.

Depuis que Mello était partie, sans rien dire, le rouquin comptait les jours.

L était mort, Mello disparu. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant, il le savait.

Il n'était plus un enfant –l'eut-il un jour été ?- et il savait que, très bientôt, il devrait faire ses choix.

Il avait suffisamment retardé l'échéance.

Contemplant le plafond, il se décida.  
Demain, quoi qu'il arrive, il quitterait l'établissement l'ayant vu grandir pour commencer sa vie d'homme.

Il était tant qu'il prenne sa vie en main.

Quand il retrouvera Mello, tous deux seront des adultes.

Alors là, et seulement là, il pourra lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais été en mesure de lui dire jusque là.

Le jour où Mello lui avait demandé de quoi il rêvait, il avait répondu que c'était de lui. Il était sincère.

De jour comme de nuit, le blond ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Son cœur et son corps criaient pour appeler les siens, mais le garçon restait sourd à ses appels.  
Si Matt était suffisamment mûr pour aimer, il savait que son ami ne l'était pas.

Homosexuel ou non, Mello était bien trop immature pour comprendre les enjeux d'un véritable amour, et Matt ne voulait pas se contenter de son corps. Il le voulait tout entier.

Rien qu'à lui.

Car Mello l'aimait, il le savait, mais l'intéressé lui-même semblait ne jamais l'avoir remarqué.

« Matt,

J'ai décidé de partir seul à la recherche de Kira.  
Je battrais Near.

Je reviendrais te chercher quand j'aurais sa tête sur un piquet.  
Ne m'oublie pas.

Je deviendrais le meilleur !

Mello »

Oh ça non, il ne l'oublierait pas.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà...**  
 **Techniquement c'est un OS, mais en vérité, c'est pas impossible que je fasse une suite si un jour j'me fais chier (parce que chaque fois que j'entreprend un truc sur plusieurs chapitres je le fini jamais, donc là je promet rien x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou non, tant qu'il est pas rageux :p**


End file.
